Titan
Titan Wild Souls specialize Attack ''and Destruction'', lending great offensive power to hunters that utilize these souls. The Sun Lord·Helio A Titan god, the embodiment of the sun, and the source of eternal flame. In the age before fire was called fire, Amokk stole the source of fire from him and sent it to earth. He possessed mighty power but was innately cautious, just like the sun that rises and sets each day. Strictly bound by duty, he would never use his powers lightly. During the Second War of the Gods, he fought alone and alongside the gods of winter, the sea and deceit. And it was with them that he was ultimately perished. God of War·Týr A Titan god, the crimson blade-wielding God of War, and a storm that sweeps across the battlefield. As his title suggests Týr was the perfect warrior and commander. Even among the gods, with their almighty power. he was considered to be the best fighter. Highly hedonistic and living solely in the moment, he spoke and acted without thought of the repercussions. He was permanently absorbed by the never-ending search for new battles and victories, yet completely unconcerned with the objectives of these battles or the consequences of his victories. Because of this, his fellow gods regarded him as something of a thorn in their sides. The Forgemaster·Vulcan A Titan god, a sentient piece of metal, and the progenitor of the crafts of forging and blacksmithing. Vulcan originated from a fragment that chipped off the hammer used by the Ancient God when creating the world. The force of ether reduced the size of this fragment and increased its purity, eventually imbuing it with the intelligence to elevate it to the status of a god. As ruler of all the world's metals and for having personally experienced creation, he came to be known as the Forgemaster. He was the only being capable of crafting the divine weapons wielded by the gods. Although his metallic exterior and heart tended to give the impression of a cold, steely detachment, he was actually a very affable character. He had a strong thirst for knowledge, enjoyed socializing, and loved creating new things. In fact, he invented many of the weapons and armor that are still in use today. When the Twilight of the Gods came, his final words were, "The next age belongs to humankind." The Dragon Mother·Tiamat A Titan god, the dragon progenitor, and the queen wings and scales. Tiamat believed herself to be a creator god like Cernunnos, and harbored delusions of creating and controlling beings that possess godlike power. Eventually she created monsters that, although capable of using ether like the gods, lacked their intelligence. These creatures were the dragons. In the end, her endeavor drove her insane. She called herself the Dragon Mother, and treated the monsters she had created like her children. She had an insatiable thirst for control, and was extremely confident in her power. As she took her last breath during the Twilight of the Gods, she gave most of her power to her "children". Lord of Destruction·Abaddon A Titan god, a child of Tartarus, and the god of anger and destruction. Even Abaddon could not control his terrifying fury, but it was this fury from which he derived his power. Although not the God of War, even the true God of War was unwilling to enter into a contest of strength with him. Driven by pure fighting instinct, only battle and destruction brought him temporary comfort. Since the day he was born, he was seen as a catastrophe, not one of the gods. Many times, the gods attempted to confine, constrain or destroy him. However, where cursed chains and blades imbued with divine power failed to bring him lasting peace, the Twilight of the Gods succeeded. The Earth Warden·Terra A Titan god, an eternal wanderer, and a lover of the mountains, rivers and forests. Terra's words alone had the power to alter the terrain, transforming deep valleys into towering mountains, In their attempts to please her, even lifeless rocks would split open to expose the gemstones hidden within. Unusual among the gods, she was reclusive, quiet and showed little emotion. She had always been a lone wolf. Upon encountering conflict or difficulty, she usually resorted to violence to solve the problem. This led people to think of her as coarse and short-tempered, but she did not actually enjoy fighting. As long as she stayed within the embrace of Mother Earth, her power would never fade. Phoenix·Calida A Titan Wild Soul, the embodiment of the fire of life, and the phoenix rising from the flames. Calida's flames were not only a destructive force, but also a symbol of life. Whether god or man, all who laid eyes on her were drawn to her powerful presence amidst the raging inferno, and captivated by the fiery look in her eyes. Just like the immortal phoenix, she would never die as long as her flames continued to burn. Legend has it that Calida and Amokk, the great god who spread the seeds of fire throughout the world, were close comrades in arms. When Amokk passed away during the Twilight of the Gods, Calida extinguished the fire in her heart, and followed him into the great abyss. Category:Wild Soul Category:Titan